


Zootopia: Partners in Crime — All I Want For Christmas

by BlehBlahBluh



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlehBlahBluh/pseuds/BlehBlahBluh





	Zootopia: Partners in Crime — All I Want For Christmas

**_A/N: Hello there! For those of you who are unfamiliar with ZPIC, fret not, this isn't really a spoiler. It's just a fun little thing I decided to do. CHRISTMAS SPIRIT! Anyways, this takes place before ZPIC, few months before actually._ **

**_Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!_ **

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas**

_Twas the night before Christmas, and throughout all of the precinct, not a single sound. No Chief or Sergeant, not even a janitor, there were none those around. No kits or cubs, or a even a calf or fawn. Not a squeak or creak, nor a tired yawn. Just a few officers and late shifts, all bored and tired. Some thought about leaving, risking getting fired. It was a lonely night, one full of quietness and no fun. But for others, it was worth it, especially for a particular Bun._

Judy Hopps, the  _one_  mammal everyone expected to shoot her paw up in eagerness when asked to cover the late shift on Christmas Eve. Everyone else who were stuck with the late shifts were out of choice by Chief Bogo himself. So once everyone finished their patrols, they were out of the precinct within an instant. Others who were stuck with the later shifts remained longer, although none of them enjoyed it.

Judy had finished her patrol only just recently, but she had a report to fill out. It had been something she put off for a while, mainly because she was already dealing with other reports. Apparently, her determination to detail was a trait few of the ZPD were capable of, which made her the prime target for assistance.

She often found files stacked on her desk, with notes asking for her help. A favour for a favour, some had offered. Others suggested the finest picks of wine—given the season—while others offered a piece of their salary for the assistance. Judy felt like she was in high school all over again. Back then it was her and her friends getting paid to do everyone's homework.

But Judy didn't mind it, since she really didn't have much going on. Her parents had told her that this year's Christmas lacked the usual quantity. Apparently a huge quantity of the Bunnies in their twenties were out of the Hopps residence. Judy felt a tad bit relieved at the news. It was not like she didn't want to visit home, but she just wasn't motivated to do so. The last thing she wanted for the holidays, was listen to other relatives or siblings of hers ask her about Zootopia. No doubt, it would have been condescending and insulting. Even after six months, her family was still skeptical of her career.

The holidays weren't a good time for annoyances.

Plus, Judy preferred doing her job. Clawhauser and McHorn had wagered it was because she had nothing else better to do, to which she argued otherwise. Yet seldom did she find herself actually doing anything else. With Nick at the academy, she assumed he was busy with homework or something of the sort. But it didn't bother her.

She was happy where she was.

All by herself, at her little desk tucked away in the corner. Judy was happily typing away, finishing up her report. A sudden ring on her desk, drove her attention away from her monitor and over to her phone. She looked at the name and smiled.  _Slick_.

The message read,  _What's up Carrots? Haven't spoken to you in so long._

Judy quickly diverted her attention to her phone. She unlocked it and typed,  _You busy with the ZPA?_

Nick sent a thumbs up emoji.

Judy frowned.  _You've been swamped with work for weeks._

 _It's the last month Carrots, of course there's a lot of work_.

Judy sighed. She had managed to bud Nick into the current graduating class of the Zootopia Police Academy, but with some exceptions. She had trained him off school grounds and he had been given extra work to catch up. It was exhausting, even from Judy's perspective. She had worried that Nick was going to quit, but she knew he was better than that.

_What are you doing for Christmas?_

Judy shook her head as she closed the app. She decided to call him instead. It took a ring or two, but he picked up. "I don't have plans."

" _What? You're not going back to your Rabbit Hole?"_ Nick replied.

"Nope, my parents told me that this year, not a lot of us around." Judy shrugged, though Nick couldn't see it. "It's just the youngest and a few of my older siblings. I didn't think it would be worth it," Judy added.

Nick sighed on the other end.  _"Or, is it just because you don't want to deal with judgment?"_

Judy chuckled. "Wow, sounds like someone should be applying for the Detective's Program," she mused.

Nick chuckled.  _"Carrots, you're going to have to face your family eventually."_

"How about  _after_  the holidays?" she suggested. "I don't want to deal with drama during a time when we're supposed to be giving and holly jolly." Judy rolled her eyes as she tucked her phone on her right shoulder. She folded her right ear and placed it beside her phone, cupping it close to her cheek. "What about you Slick? Any plans for the day of giving or are you just planning on pickpocketing?"

Nick faked a laugh.  _"Carrots, you know I'm better than that."_

"Wolfstein told me you stole his notes once," Judy countered. "Said you helped him 'find' it when he apparently lost them. Then you suddenly have notes that are similar to his…"

" _Alright, I will admit, that was not my smoothest work."_

"Would it kill you to do your assignments?"

" _I was out that day. With you,"_  he reminded her.  _"We were at Jack Aardvarks that evening."_

Judy sighed. "You told me you had nothing going on that day." She could just imagine his silent smug shrug.

" _I wasn't about to pass on the opportunity to hang out with my favourite Bunny."_  Judy laughed.  _"Plus, if I told you I had work to do, you wouldn't let me go out."_

"I would've helped you," Judy replied as she typed on her keyboard. "You still didn't answer my question. Any plans for tomorrow?"

" _Ah, just the usual,_ " Nick answered.  _"Just gonna steal some Christmas trees and some presents."_

Judy briefly chuckled. "Are you implying you're the Grinch?"

" _Maybe_ ," he answered.

"That's a shame," Judy sighed. "'Cause I don't think I can't have a Grinch as my partner. I don't even think the ZPD wants a Grinch on the force."

" _Aww, gee darn it, guess all of this training and months of work have amounted to nothing,"_  Nick stated in a sarcastic tone.

Judy raised a brow. "Uh-oh. Sounds like someone is having doubts."

Nick sucked in a breath. The sound of a door opening and some background noises she couldn't make out occurred. Had that been a joke? After a silence, Judy called out, "Nick?" No answer. "You still there—"

" _Yeah, I am,"_  he answered.

"Alright, then talk to me."

" _I'm fine, Carrots, I am, seriously,"_ he replied.

She needed to see his face. She could tell whether that was true or not just by looking at him.

" _It was just a joke."_ Nick cleared his throat. _"You_ know _that I'm all in. I told you, I am going to be your partner."_

Judy found relief in those words and could not help but smile. But them being them, she scoffed. "Geez, I had no idea you were so demanding."

" _I'm a package deal, Sweetheart,"_ Nick replied.  _"You get my assistance and compliance, but also my charm, good looks, slickness—"_

"I'm only hearing more and more reasons to hang up my phone," Judy teased.

The two shared a laugh for a moment.

" _What are you doing right now?"_

"Just finishing up on my report for the evening," Judy answered. And before Nick could express any concern Judy added, "I took the evening shift. Don't worry, I'm fine with it. I told you I had nothing going on. Plus, paid overtime  _and_  a Christmas bonus. Just sounds like more wins to me!"

Nick laughed.  _"Gonna buy yourself a real apartment?"_

Judy frowned. "Hardy, har. Coming from the guy who bunked in Finnick's rundown van."

A silence occurred on Nick's end, leaving Judy to assume he was frowning.  _"He has an apartment."_

"Oh?" Judy smirked. "So now you get the van?" Another silence, and the two burst out in laughter. They always enjoyed hteir moments together, no matter how small. "Seriously, how are you doing right now?"

" _Ah no, no, no, you can't change the conversation,"_ Nick responded, dismissing Judy's question.  _"How can you do this to yourself?"_

Judy scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Nick, I don't mind working late. It's better me, than someone who might have a family to go to or actual plans for Christmas."

" _Very thoughtful of you Carrots,"_ Nick mused.  _"But I get the feeling you would prefer doing something else this Christmas Eve."_

Judy rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, you know me so well. Listen, as much I as appreciate talking to you, I gotta work on this. I'm still busy with this and don't want this to be apart of my backed up reports. And I still have to write those. So unless you're packing an extra pen or set of helpful paws, I think I'll need to call you back." Judy frowned, as she motioned her paw to her phone. She didn't want to be away from Nick for a long time again. "But hey, maybe we can meet up at Sahara Sweets or some place else?"

" _Sorry Carrots,"_  Judy's ears perked up as Nick's voice sounded close.

A sudden knock on her cubicle wall forced her attention behind her. Nick Wilde, stood in his classic ensemble of his green hawaiian t-shirt and beige-ish pants. In his paws, a tray of takeout cups, each one with steam emitting from the top. And of course, he wore his classic smug grin. "But I've only got hot chocolate," Nick finished, extending one of the beverages out to Judy.

Judy's brows rose as a smile found its place on her face. She immediately hung up her phone and accepted the drink from Nick. "Ahh, thank you!" she exclaimed as she cupped the drink with both paws and sipped it happily. But a sudden burn on her tongue caused her to recoil from the beverage, and left her tongue retreating back into her mouth.

Nick smirked, "It's still hot."

Judy set her drink onto her desk as she sat down. She stuck out her tongue at Nick and shook her head teasingly, then began to fan her tongue. "Thanks anyways." She mumbled, "You didn't have to come."

"I did," Nick argued, "Especially after learning you weren't home for my surprise visit, I figured you'd be at work." He shrugged. "Call it a hunch, but I know you don't exactly have any other options of places to go to. So I stopped by Sahara Sweets and got us some hot chocolate."

"Well, thanks," Judy smirked. "I really did need something warm. It's quite chilly tonight. I had to step outta my squad car a few times, some minor interactions with a bunch of drunks and all that." She dismissed the notion by waving her paw. "Honestly, the holidays are just everyone's excuse to get wasted."

"Welcome to life after your twenties," Nick joked.

"It's been kinda annoying to deal with all of those drunks, but I still managed," Judy assured. "So, are you just gonna stand there? Or you gonna help me write these reports?" She patted her seat as she scooted over to the far left of her officer chair, brushing up against the armrest.

Nick smirked as he stepped into her cubicle. "I'd be delighted."

_All the officers out in the streets patrolling, all the late shifts in the precinct strolling. The night was full of business and work, serious concentration for everyone. With the exception of a particular pair, who were having their own fun. The night was not over, with still very much to do. There was much more to this evening, especially for these two._

"Okay, okay, then what happened?" Judy questioned.

Nick happily hopped out of the office chair. He walked over to a free space in the cubicle and assumed a fighting stance. Fists elevated, both on either side of his face whilst a mean look formed on his face. He spoke, "Okay, alright, so I put my paws up and I stared at the Buffalo, looked him up and down," Nick proceed to demonstrate the gesture by looking up and down the cubicle wall. "And I said, 'Show me what you hoof to offer!'"

Judy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"And yeah, he did that!" Nick laughed as he pointed at Judy's reaction. "Anyways," he resumed his stance. "I step forward, fists tightened up," Nick described, "and he stepped forward." He motioned his left paw, waving his fingers back and forth, symbolizing the motion of him taunting the Buffalo. "The guy rushed at me, and I quickly tucked and rolled off to the right!" Nick did a small roll over to the right, nearly crashing himself into Judy's chair.

She yelped as she backed away from the Red Fox. "Then, he stomped his foot down as he looked for me," Nick announced as he rose up from the floor. "But," he ran around the cubicle, now back at the spot where was standing, but facing the other way, "I'm already behind him! And I hop up onto his back, climb up to his head." Nick hopped up and stuck his foot downwards as he came down. "Then I kicked his face as I dropped down. He's groaning, holding his cheek as he chases after me. I run around," Nick stated as he ran around in circles.

Judy was tearing up, laughing at his reenactment of the fight. Nick looked like a little kit, running about the cubicle. Judy was shaking her head as Nick continued.

"I step toward him," Nick announced, "and take a jab to his crotch!" He threw fist into the air. "He barely reacted, though. So, I hop up and drop kick him," Nick smirked as he jumped into the air and kicked both feet outwards. Judy's eyes widened as she witnessed the Red Fox fall down to the ground, hard. "Then," Nick groaned as he propped himself up, "I look up and see him holding his private parts," he took a breath—he was getting tired, "and he was wincing in pain." Nick panted for a bit.

"Nick—"

"So, I took action, and rushed him," Nick muttered as he caught his breath. "I run up and uppercut the guy, both fists!" He pumped both his fists into the air as he took a small hop. "Square into his jaw," Nick gestured to his mouth. "And you think that wouldn't do much, but the poor guy had his tongue out." Nick shook his head as Judy seethed. "Yup. He was mad after that. He was practically fuming, but, the bleeding from his tongue was really dripping. I tried to tell him that, but he rushed me!" Nick exclaimed. "He took a jab right at me, I tried to dodge," he jumped backwards, purposefully—Judy hoped—falling down to the floor. "But he knocked me down," he groaned as he propped himself onto his elbows. "Then, he took a step toward me—I knew I had to act so," Nick pushed himself back up, "I stand and get ready."

He stumbled around. "But I'm sorta sore," he added as he fell back, slamming his back against the cubicle wall.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed as the Red Fox stumbled forward. She quickly grabbed him before he could fall. "I got the idea, no need to act it out," she assured him as she led him back to her office chair. Judy set him down as she raised a brow. "You sure he didn't clock you in the head?"

Nick laughed. "At least let me finish my story."

"No need, you won the match," Judy replied. "You told me that. I just wanted to know how it was, there was no need to go through such theatrics."

"I didn't hear any complaints from the audience."

"Well, I was entertained," Judy admitted. "Congrats on your enormous criminal test," she chuckled. "It sounded tough, but you persevered. But, I mean, my test was a Rhino—but whatever, guess they lessened the difficulty." Judy shrugged with a smug smile.

"The Sergeant said you lost your first match," Nick pointed out. "I won my first one. The poor dude was mad at me, had to get his tongue looked at."

Judy raised a brow. "The Sergeant remembers me?" she asked excitedly. The smile plastered onto her face resembled that of a kit.

"I mean, first Bunny cop is  _pretty_  hard to forget," Nick stated monotonously.

"Hey, pretty soon you'll be up on the boards with me," Judy replied with a cheerful smile.

Nick chuckled. "Hopefully," he said as he crossed his fingers. "If I keep up my performance similar to my boxing match, I'll surely impress her."

Judy scoffed. "Unless you count stumbling around my cubicle, your chances are golden."

"You're just jealous because you're not as descriptive as I am," Nick smugly replied as he grabbed his drink. He took a long sip as Judy raised a brow at Nick. "Which is why I assume your last report is taking forever to finish," he added as he set down his beverage and jerked his thumb over to her monitor.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Sure, and definitely not because some Red Fox stumbled around my cubicle and cried and pleaded for my attention."

Nick laughed. "I'm only here to entertain and provide company Carrots."

"And if that task ends up with me driving you to the hospital?" Judy hopped back into her chair, shoving herself beside Nick and forcing him to the armrest. "I think I'll pass on 'company'," she stated with air quotes. Judy turned the chair back to her desk and began typing away.

Nick pouted as he leaned forward, searching for Judy's eyes. "Aww, c'mon, you know you love me."

Judy smirked at Nick. "Do I know that?" The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then laughter filled the air. Their classic, repetitive joke. The two found comfort whenever they brought up the cheesy lines. There was something about them, that made them feel so intimate.

Judy knew this. The word, love, brought such a heavy and complex meaning to itself that Judy often attributed to personal things. She loved her family, she loved Zootopia, and she loved her job. But when it came to saying she loved Nick. The phrase rolled off her tongue differently. There was more to it than that. Almost as if the phrase was not suit for her. Everything she loved in her life, was out of bloodlines and pride. Judy didn't know what love truly was.

She had some quarrels with love before. Crushes, admirers, even a short term boyfriend—it was all small. Judy was never able to look at the grand scheme of things. She wasn't able to comprehend what it meant to have someone you could completely trust. The closest she had, was Nick Wilde. The slick, sly, charming Fox. But even then, Judy had no clue as to what that meant. Sometimes friends are all someone needs. Other times, friendships can just be a step toward being mates. At the end of the day, a relationship of any kind had endless possibilities.

The issue lied with what that meant to Judy.

"Carrots?" Nick questioned. "You okay?"

Judy shot her head up away from her deep thought, looking at Nick with a smile. "Yeah, of course! Why?"

"'Cause this would be the part where you say, 'Yes, yes I do,'" Nick expertly quoted.

"Ah, sorry, I was… just thinking," Judy slowly replied. "I…" she looked at Nick's curious eyes and thought it best to keep quiet. "It's nothing." She drew her attention back to her work and continued to type.

Nick raised a brow at her as she typed. "Carrots, seriously?" No comment. "Just act like I won't ask about it?"

"It's…" She sighed. "Okay, fine." Judy looked at her paws as she fiddled with them. "Do you… ever just feel like… you're uneducated?"

Nick stared at her for a second and asked, "Is this another dropout joke? 'Cause I'm serious when I say I graduated high school!"

Judy shook her head. "No, no, no, not like that." She released her paws from each other and began to comb down her right ear with both paws. "I mean like… with what everyone else already understands? Do you ever just feel like, there are things everyone else knows so much about or at least it seems like common knowledge, but you're just in the dark? Like, you haven't got a clue as to what's the fuss about?"

Nick stared at Judy again. He wasn't confused, he fully understood what she meant. An inner turmoil he had once felt in himself before. Nick had looked at himself in a mirror time and time again and wondered, what was more to it? He always felt like there was some secret to life he missed out on, or some street knowledge he was too uneducated to understand. There was always something he just wasn't sure about. Nick just assumed that it was his lack of experience or education with society, that were the anchors in that.

Judy's question might as well have been something out of Nick's past.

"Yeah… I know what you mean."

Judy stared at Nick with wide eyes, releasing her ears as they perked up. "You do?" He slowly nodded. "So‒so, you've felt the same way before? How… do you get over it?"

Nick smirked at the question. It was easier said than done, but he managed. "I got some experience. It helped me understand."

"I… I don't think I can find anyone like that."

Nick's ears perked up as his eyes widened. "W-Wait, any‒anyone? What does that mean?"

"I was talking about," her voice fell to a whisper, "love."

Now that was something Nick had no clue about. The movies made it out to be a happy ever after or a purpose worth dying for. Couples he saw made it out to be a comfort, a moment of purity in which whatever they felt was true. The topic itself, made love out to be a necessity. Everyone needed love apparently. Even those who didn't care to show that feelings got to them.

"Oh."

"Yeah…" Judy nodded. "'Oh' indeed."

"What, uh, what brought this on?" Nick asked with a raised brow.

Judy sighed. "I dunno…" she grabbed her drink and looked down at it in shame.

"Hey," Nick's paw was on her shoulder. There it was again, comfort, reassurance, a nice feeling. "I'm not judging. I'm just curious," he explained. "It's a normal thing. I mean, tons of mammals have dealt with something like this. Your first—"

"I've had a mate!" Judy interjected. "I mean, I'm not looking for a first. I'm… I've had a boyfriend before."

"Okay…" Nick replied. "Sure! But I'm not judging."

"Nick, I'm not lying—"

"Carrots, I'm just trying to say, everyone has trouble with this," he gestured around them. "The whole, uh, love fiasco. And, we all have our own problems with it." He raised his index finger as he proceeded with his explanation, "And even though we all have trouble with it, we eventually get the idea. Because love is part of mammal nature. We long for it, so it's inevitable!"

Judy sighed. "I just don't get what love truly feels like."

Nick's shoulders slumped as his finger deflated. "Oh… well…" Judy's ears perked as she raised a brow, expectantly waiting for more. "I've got no clue either."

Judy groaned.

"It's not like I haven't been in a relationship before!" Nick quickly added. "I've just, I've had the same dilemma!" He pawed at his face as a groan escaped. "I don't know what it's supposed to feel like."

"Great… then we're just two lost mammals…"

That statement had slightly hurt Nick. When it came to romance, Nick never considered himself lost. Uneducated was his go-to-word, lost just seemed so hurtful. It felt diminishing, to be determined lost. Being lost meant you had no idea where you were, that when you looked around all you could recognize was the state of being lost. Being out of place, distant, far away from familiarity and comfort—that was what lost meant to most. Being distant from a concept worked the same way. They were lost.

_A night to give and receive, as a new concept was given to conceive. Love is similar to the Christmas Spirit, a concept which had two limits. To give and receive is much like love, to understand would be looking above. Love means to give to your other, and receive from them. It's a feeling you'll appreciate, worth more than any gem._

"So…" Nick spoke up, disrupting their solemn silence. Their conversation had certainly kicked them in them gut. They were still sitting together, just thinking. No movement, no words, just the sound of quiet breathing. "What brought that on?"

Judy bit her lip as she thought about the question. Nick didn't repeat himself, he knew she heard. She was only thinking. Her reaction was a slight nod. It meant nothing, but Nick was ready to listen. "I… I was just thinking…" She shrugged. "It's like you said. There is more to this evening, that I'd rather be doing. I'd like to spend it with someone I love."

Another silence.

"Love…" Nick muttered.

Such a foreign word.

Judy sipped her drink as she nodded. Their drinks were empty at this point, they just needed an excuse to stop talking. Judy glanced at Nick as he pondered his next thought. They both had no idea where this conversation would lead. "I… yeah, that makes sense," Nick agreed. "Christmas is all about spending time with your loved ones—"

"—and if you don't have anyone to spend it with," Judy chimed in, separating her lips from the drink. "what is Christmas?" She set her drink down as she looked at Nick.

"A time to give and receive," Nick answered.

"Exactly. But, if there isn't anyone worth our time out there… or at least, anyone for us, who do we give to? And what?"

Another silence.

Nick sighed. "I… I always thought, that love was like a feeling that made you feel warm inside."

"It would give you some sort of comfort?" Judy guessed.

"But also complete my emptiness."

"And make your search for completion—"

"Come to a happy ending."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

The two stared at each other once more. Their eyes filled with such vulnerability, fear. There was a slight curiosity behind them, a look of longing. Something felt right. Their paws suddenly found themselves intertwined. Their grasp onto each other was tightened, as their eyes remained pure. Their breathing slowed, matching each other's; in and out, simultaneously. It just felt right. It felt pure and safe. It had become something.

Judy spoke first. "It's supposed to feel…"

"Warm," Nick finished.

"And safe," Judy nodded.

They smiled at each other.

"Hey Hopps!" Their paws separated as Judy whipped her chair around. They found Clawhauser at the cubicle entrance, waving at the two. "I—whoa, you guys okay?"

Judy and Nick exchanged a glance. Their faces were flushed. Judy awkwardly chuckled and nodded at Clawhauser. "Yes," her voice was hoarse, quiet. She cleared her throat and smirked. "Yeah, we're fine. Um, what's up?"

Clawhauser's brow remained raised as he said, "Okay? Well, I was just checking in on you. I was wondering how long you're going to take with that report of yours. I'm clocking out soon, so the midnight shift will be filling in."

Judy nodded. "Right, of course. Um, I'm almost done." She shrugged. "Sorry, this Fox has been a pawful for me."

Clawhauser shook his head and laughed. "Come on Wilde, you know better than to distract mammals during work."

Nick smirked. "Terribly sorry, for that. Sometimes Carrots just likes to slack." He shrugged with a smug smile.

Judy responded with an elbow to Nick's stomach. "I'll be sure to get my report to you soon," she added.

Clawhauser nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'll be at my desk." He stepped away but immediately stepped back inside. "Oh and Hopps, you have a little," he gestured to his shoulder, motioning to dust something off.

Judy looked to her right shoulder and found a small little green leave on it. She raised a brow as she brushed it off. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Clawhauser shouted. "Don't mess around too much!" he added as he left.

"No promises!" Nick shouted.

"Copy that!" Judy replied. "Don't tell me you goof around this much in the ZPA."

"Alright, I won't then," Nick shrugged.

Judy shook her head and began typing once more. "I swear Slick, one of these days… you'll be the death of me," she muttered as she worked. She actually finished her report. Judy only had to edit her work before printing it.

Nick scoffed. "I could say the same for you!" he mused. "Face it, we're just a pair waiting for danger."

"Indeed we are," Judy chuckled.

Their smiles lingered on their faces only for a moment. Nick had to say something, just to reassure themselves. "I… I don't have any clue as to what it's supposed to feel like. They say it's a rollercoaster of emotions and there's no telling what's in store when you feel it. But, I do believe there is someone out there for you, Judy," her ears perked up as she looked at Nick, a smile returned, "I know that because someone like you, deserves to find love."

"Nick…"

"No, I'm serious," he continued. "There are a lot of pure hearted mammals that are perfect for you out there. I'm sure you'll find a Bunny who knows how to match your mood." Judy's smile faltered for a moment. "Because mammals like you, you deserve happiness."

Nick's genuine smile was something Judy hadn't seen for a while. When he was passionate about something, he rarely showed it. Something about his words, his attitude, it just made the sadness and loneliness go away. For that moment, it was only about the two, and them alone. Not a single noise, not a single mammal, could have ruined it. "Thank you Nick," Judy sniffed. Had she been crying? "And, I'm sure that there's a vixen for you, somewhere out there," she added with a chuckle. The moment was sweet, and only slightly awkward.

Nick's smile slightly faltered as a laugh escaped his lips. Forced or purposefully, he shrugged it off. "Yup, sure. A soul mate for all of us."

Judy shrugged as she continued to work on her report. The silence was now peaceful, fitting. Nick cleared his throat. "And I, uh, I know it isn't some big gathering with thousands of relatives, but if you want to, you can spend Christmas with me," his tone was quiet as he stammered through. Strange for a mammal who prided himself of the silver tongue, suddenly found himself stumbling through just for a invitation.

Judy smiled. "I'd love to! This would be a great time to give you my gift too!"

Nick raised a brow. "A gift, for me Carrots?" He scoffed. "You didn't have to."

"A season to give, right?" she smirked. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small sheet pawing it to Nick. He raised a brow as he looked at it. "It's a list of places for rent." His eyes widened. "I thought, a smelly rundown apartment wouldn't be as good for a police officer."

"I never told you Finnick's place was rundown."

"You didn't have to." Judy winked.

"Carrots… I don't know what to say—"

"You don't have to say anything, just take it," Judy insisted. "I saw some good apartments on there too, so you should be looking at some pretty good places."

"Thank you, Carrots," Nick finally said, embracing Judy in a hug. As they pulled away Judy shrugged with a smug smile. "This, would uh, probably be a bad to mention that I forgot to get you a gift," Nick sheepishly stated.

Judy rolled her eyes. "It's fine." She smirked. "Your presence is in a gift of itself."

Nick snorted. "That's cheesy."

"I'm being forgiving, don't ruin it!"

"Right, right, thank you Carrots."

"I wonder why I put up with you sometimes," Judy muttered as she shook her head.

"You know you love me," Nick teased.

Judy scoffed, glancing at the Fox with a disinterested look. "Do I know that?" In that moment, a strange feeling overwhelmed Judy. The sum of their conversation shifted into so many different feelings. Embarrassment, anxiety, joy, all at once. It made no sense. So many feelings compacted into one thing. What could that have been called? To feel so many things at once. What did it mean to feel such a rollercoaster of emotions so quickly? To feel so vulnerable yet comfortable. She felt joyous, happy, content.

Judy's eyes widened for a split second as the answer dawned on her. She looked at Nick, who was still smiling like an idiot and smiled at him. Anxiety and joy, once again made their way back to her. "Yes…" she answered, "yes I do."

_Twas the night before Christmas, and all was understood. It was moment that made sense, that felt nice, as everything should. They finally learned of what love meant. The time it took to understand, was well spent. Love was a feeling they would soon feel. Little did they know, their true feelings were sealed. There was no need to for this moment of concealing. Because as fate would have it, there had been a mistletoe on the ceiling._

* * *

**_A/N: Eh? Eh? What'd ya think? If you liked it, be sure to lemme know and I might try doing this for more holiday events! And if you haven't read ZPIC yet, I hope this was a good little tease into reading the real deal!_ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Bleh_ **


End file.
